Love, Love, Love
by Ary Hyuga
Summary: La vida de Hazel siempre a estado llena de desiciones dificiles. Pero esta supera cualquier otra. ¿Que es lo mejor para ella? ¿Frank o Leo? ¿Griegos o Romanos? ¿Ser feliz o hacer feliz? / "Y todo por que tu me amas cuando yo no puedo amarte" Love, Love, Love - Of Monsters and Men
1. Te Quiero

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "_Love Love Love_" de **Of Monsters and Men**. Esa canción inspiro esta historia.

_Para aquellos que aman mientras no pueden ser amados..._

* * *

Love, Love, Love

Capitulo 1

**Te Quiero**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

Sammy, Leo, Sammy, Leo, Sammy, Leo…

No importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera, el rostro era el mismo.

Hazel se dio otra vuelta en su cama. Se sentía cansada, llevaba casi una semana sin dormir y cuando dormia soñaba con Leo, luego sentía remordimiento por soñar con alguien que no era su novio y despertaba deseando poder seguir soñando con Leo.

Hazel suspiró profundamente. No la juzguen mal, ella no había tenido este problema hasta hace unos días. Todo comenzó cuando salvaron al mundo. Si, todos estuvieron a punto de morir, pero al final (y en general por muchísima suerte) salieron triunfantes. Regresaron a casa, los dioses los premiaron bla bla bla… el problema era que, griegos y romanos se habían hecho grandes amigos, 7 semidioses en realidad. Así que, por mayoría, habían decidido ir al campamento media sangre, mientras resolvían el cómo mantener físicamente unidos los campamentos.

Annabeth y Leo habían pasado unas semanas ideando un montón de locuras. Al final, se inspiraron en Dedalo y decidieron crear un túnel que atravesara el país, con entradas en el Campamento Mestizo y en el Campamento Júpiter.

Y cuando dijeron "_túnel_" todos la miraron a ella.

"Necesitaremos un poco de ayuda, chica topo" le había dicho Leo, ella solo le dirigió una mirada de fastidio y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la responsabilidad.

Unos días después, los chicos de la cabaña 9 se divirtieron mucho creando una especie de poso donde (literalmente) aventaron a Hazel y le pidieron comenzara el túnel. Por cierto, si no pueden controlar la tierra a su voluntad, o sufren de claustrofobia, no lo intenten en casa. No es una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida.

Annabeth le había indicado puntos específicos donde debían parar los túneles. Ahí los chicos de hefesto instalarían una especie de arcos mágicos que acortarían la distancia. En resumen, se suponía con esos arcos podrían cruzar el país en menos de un kilómetro.

"Ingeniería Griega" Le había presumido Leo. Ella solo giro los ojos y el comenzó a reír. Hazel reprimió una sonrisa.

Así que llego el esperado primer día de excavación, solo bajarían ella, Annabeth y Malcom, su medio hermano. Ese día solo verificarían que la tierra estuviera en las condiciones ideales y un montón de cosas demasiado retorcidas que Hazel no entendió.

"Alto" le dijo Annabeth "¿Cuánto falta para que termine este túnel?"

"Alrededor de 5 metros" respondió Hazel

"Bien, espera aquí, no quiero que se extienda más el túnel, me parece que es un buen lugar" Hazel no lo discutió y se sentó en medio de la obscuridad mientras los hijos de Atenea hacían sus cosas inteligentes.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando escucho una voz llamándola

"Hazel" Se puso tensa, la voz podía ser de Leo, o de Sammy, o de algún cíclope jugándole una broma. De cualquier manera ella quería correr a encontrarle pero temía que el túnel se derrumbara si se alejaba mucho.

"Hazel" Volvió a llamar la voz.

"¿¡Valdez!?" Respondió. Así no podría equivocarse

"Leo" Le aclaro el hijo de Hefesto, su voz sonaba mas cercana, pero el túnel estaba demasiado obscuro para verlo. Un segundo después un chico completamente en llamas se acercaba hacia ella

"Chica topo" le saludo el con una enorme sonrisa

"Hey vela apágate, me sofocas" le respondió ella burlona. Leo dejo de combustionarse a si mismo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Hazel

"Quiero asegurarme de las medidas de los arcos"

"Annabeth esta mas adelante" le indico ella. Leo asintió.

"Esperare a que regrese, ya sabes, por si necesitas protección" Agrego el con un tono seductor, Hazel rió

"Si claro, chico combustible" Le respondió "Puedo cuidarme sola"

"Por supuesto, podrías lanzar les un pedazo de oro en la cabeza" Se burlo Leo. Si estuviera hablando con otra persona Hazel lo habría obligado a retractarse de eso por las malas, pero con Leo ese tema era mas una broma personal.

"Hey, al menos yo no humeo cuando me pongo nerviosa" contra ataco Hazel. Leo fijo su vista en las paredes del túnel y puso una mirada pensativa. Un instante después sonrió traviesa mente y le dijo;

"Pero si las chicas aman a los chicos "_HOT_" como yo" Leo sonreía burlona y seductoramente. Hazel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

"Cálmate Narciso" La sonrisa de Leo se amplió aún mas

"Acéptalo Hazel, tu eres la presidenta oficial del Club Leo" Hazel rió aún más, tanto que comenzaba a doler le el estomago.

Hazel dejo de reír y vio a Leo quien la veía a los ojos y sonreía tierna mente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y Leo aparto la mirada.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Hazel, Leo asintió y volvió a verla a los ojos. Hazel no aparto la mirada.

Luego Leo levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de ella. Hazel cerro los ojos y disfruto del contacto, de repente sitio como los brazos de Leo la rodeaban. Respiro profundamente, pudo sentir como Leo acariciaba su cabello y la mantenía cerca. Inconscientemente Hazel abrazo la cintura de Leo y rogó en silencio no tener que separase de el.

Leo la separo un poco, puso un dedo sobre su barbilla y levanto su cara para que Hazel lo viera directo a sus profundos ojos obscuros. Hazel estaba hipnotizada y sintió su estomago dar un vuelco y su corazón latir demasiado fuerte cuando Leo, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo "Te Quiero"

"_También te quiero_" quería responder le Hazel, pero había algo que lo evitaba. Frank.

Los ojos se Hazel se abrieron con sorpresa y el amargo sabor de la culpabilidad atravesó su garganta, como si un montón de pequeñas navajas cayeran por su garganta.

¡Lo quería! Hazel realmente quería a Leo, tanto como a Frank. Pero ella no podía hacerle eso a ninguno de los dos. No engañaría a Frank, ni tampoco estaría con Leo a escondidas, ninguno de los dos lo merecía.

Hazel dio un paso hacia atrás y desvió la mirada. Leo la soltó y un silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente.

-Iré a ver a Annabeth- le dijo Leo. Hazel lo vio a los ojos y antes de que Leo esquivara la mirada pudo ver una enorme sombra de decepción y de dolor atravesando su expresión.

-Leo- Le llamo Hazel pero el comenzó a caminar –¡Leo espera…!- Pero el no respondió.

* * *

**Ra**: Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola!

**Ary**: ¬¬" ZIA! SE TE OLVIDO UN VIEJO DIOS POR AQUI

**Ra**: Zarigüeyas!

**Zia**: Lord Ra, acompañeme, Carter estara feliz de verlo

**Ary: **

Cof cof cof, disculpen la interrupcion.

Por si no los conocen, son Ra y Zia, de Las cronicas de Kane...

¿No haz leido el libro?

No tienes idea de lo que te pierdes.

_**EN FIN!**_

Pues, aqui estoy con esta historia nueva.

Tenemos a este triangulo amoroso de Leo-Hazel-Frank

La verdad es que me gusto mucho escribir esta historia y espero que a ustedes les guste leerla.

En esta semana subo el siguiente capitulo

Hey espera! Te falta algo. Mira abajo.

Lo vez? Es el boton que dice "**REVIEW**" Deja un** REVIEW** :P

**_Con Amor, Ary Hyuga_**


	2. Tendrás que elegir

_Quiero dedicar este capitulo a los maravillosos lectores que me dejaron review. Los amo!_

_En especial a **TheSquirrelDidIt**, tu review fue hermoso! Este capitulo se lo dedico a tus ganas de leer en un idioma que no es tuyo!_

_I dedicate this chapter to the wonderful readers that left me a review. Love you guys!_

_Especially to **TheSquirrelDidIt**, your review was beautiful! This chapter is dedicated to your desire to read in a language that is not yours!_

* * *

Love, Love, Love

Capitulo 2

**Tendrás que elegir**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

Era hora del desayuno al día siguiente. Hazel seguía con su corazón y su mente hechos un lío.

Después del "incidente" en el túnel, el día anterior, Frank había querido sorprenderla con un paseo en la playa al atardecer.

Pero Hazel estaba distraída, le contestaba con _"si" "__no" "no__lo sé"_ cuando era necesario. Le besaba cuando él se acercaba pero eran besos automáticos, por primera vez Hazel no ponía su corazón en ello.

Por la noche, antes de dormir, había hablado con Nico y le contó lo sucedido. Su medio hermano no supo darle ningún consejo, solo le pidió que no jugara con ninguno de los dos.

Nico se había ido a la maña siguiente y Hazel tuvo que desayunar sola.

Frank hizo todo lo que pudo para no despegarse de ella en ningún momento y después de la hora de comida Hazel usó como pretexto los trabajos en el túnel para separase de él.

Y aunque no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, deseaba poder encontrar a Leo, quien había estado ausente.

"El abandono el proyecto" Le informo Nissa a Hazel cuando estaba en el túnel. Impresionante mente ya estaba en túnel a la mitad, en un par de días ese túnel seria completamente funcional.

"¿Sabes por qué?" Pregunto Hazel

"Solo dijo que se sentía "indispuesto" a seguir trabajando en esto" Le respondió Nissa con un tono acusador y una mirada de reproche

Hazel fue desocupada de sus labores en el túnel media hora después y se dirigió a la playa.

Casi se ponía el sol cuando Hazel se sentó en la orilla del mar, dejando que las olas mojaran sus pies descalzos

"Hola" Hazel no había escuchado a Piper acercarse, la saludo y la hija de Afrodita le pregunto si podía acompañar a Hazel, ella asintió y estuvieron sentadas en silencio por un rato.

"¿Está todo bien con Jasón?" Pregunto Hazel, Piper asintió mientras hacía dibujos en la arena

"Claro, está en la arena con Percy" Hazel no respondió "¿Quieres saber que hago aquí no es así?"

"Me resulta extraño verte sin el" Admitió Hazel

"Lo sé, pero soy hija de Afrodita y mi intuición es muy fuerte" Piper vio a Hazel a los ojos "Y mi intuición me dice que necesitas ayuda"

Hazel suspiro profundamente, abrazo sus piernas y recargo su frente en sus rodillas. Piper espero a que hablara pero no dijo nada.

"Hace 2 días" Comenzó Piper "Leo fue a mi cabaña. Suerte que yo era la única que estaba ahí. Parecía haber corrido un maratón, llego empapado en sudor y sin aliento, cuando me vio me dijo que necesitaba un consejo"

Hazel levanto la mirada y fijo su vista en el sol, que parecía hundirse en el océano.

"¿Te hablo sobre mí?" Preguntó Hazel, Piper asintió

"Estábamos en el túnel" comenzó Hazel sin despegar la vista del horizonte "Estábamos bromeando, como siempre, luego él se puso serio y me dijo "te quiero" "

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"Frank" Respondió Hazel "Me preocupa por que yo también quiero a Leo. Me di cuenta en ese momento y me confunde porque sé que también quiero a Frank" Hazel suspiro pesadamente" No sé qué hacer

"Los hijos de Afrodita podemos saber que parejas deben estar juntas "Explico Piper con la cabeza agachada y una voz triste" Pero contigo Hazel, no podemos sentir nada"

"¿Podemos?" Piper suspiro y asintió un poco avergonzada

"Desde el viaje en el Argo II creí que tú y Leo hacían linda pareja. Pero cuando te veía con Frank sentía lo mismo. Cuando regresamos al campamento las intuiciones se acabaron" Hazel le dirigía una mirada confusa

"Es como cuando buscas joyas en la tierra, simplemente lo sientes ¿no es así? Yo siento quien es "el adecuado" para cada persona, pero contigo, Leo o Frank, no hay nada. Eso me intrigó mucho así que le pedí a algunos de mi cabaña que también lo intentaran, pero no hay nada, como si mamá no quisiera que los ayudáramos" Concluyo Piper "Lo siento"

"No te preocupes" Le respondió Hazel "No es culpa tuya"

Las dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento admirando la puesta del sol, hasta que Piper rompió el silencio

"Frank y Leo, dividen tu mundo Hazel. Frank es tu lado Romano, Leo tú lado Griego. Los dos tienen sus virtudes y sus defectos. Pero al igual que Percy y Jasón, tendrás que elegir" Piper vio a Hazel directo a los ojos y le dijo "Tan pronto como ese túnel esté terminado, tendrás que elegir"

Las palabras de Piper se quedaron en el viento, resonando una y otra vez en la mente de Hazel

_"Tendrás que elegir"_

_"Tendrás que elegir"_

_"Tendrás que elegir"_

Hazel no quería aceptarlo, pero Piper tenía razón, tendría que elegir. Pero ella no quería elegir

Tenía a Frank, con su fornido cuerpo, torpe y protector. Tan tierno y leal. Dispuesto a dar su vida por ella sin dudarlo.

Pero también esta Leo. Con su cabello ondulado y su sonrisa traviesa. Con su incomparable humor y su impresionante ingenio.

Piper se puso de pie, sacando a Hazel de sus pensamientos.

"Esto es culpa mía." declaro Piper. Hazel no respondió, esperando a que ella continuara "Cuando Leo fue a la cabaña, dijo que había estado soñando contigo. Que no podía dejar de pensarte. Pero él no quería hacer ningún movimiento por respeto a Frank"

Piper suspiro pesadamente y luego continuó.

"Yo lo convencí de que te lo dijera Hazel, lo siento" Piper busco la mirada de Hazel pero ella observaba fijamente el horizonte "Creo que merecías saberlo todo antes de tomar una decisión. Piénsalo bien Hazel, sé que sabrás que hacer"

Hazel no respondió, y Piper regreso a su cabaña. A lo lejos se escuchó una caracola pero Hazel no tenía hambre. Se levantó y se fue directo a su cabaña, con la esperanza de que un momento de soledad le ayudara a aclarar su mente.

* * *

**Yo lo se, yo lo se.**

Capitulo corto, lo siento.

El siguiente capitulo fue uno muy emotivo de escribir! :$

Se viene un cambio en mi vida y esto me tendrá mucho mas ocupada de lo normal. Por lo tanto probablemente me vea obligada a tardarme mas en actualizar.

La buena noticia es que ya esta toda la historia escrita asi que es solo cuestión de que tenga la compu sola un rato y actualizo :D

En fin, vamos a mi parte favorita: REVIEWS!

Gracias por sus reviews a **DarrenWalker** y a **Luli-Potter!**

**anna: **No seria una mala idea un Xover! :D Pensare en ello, sobretodo pensare en cual podria ser la trama. Quiza tarde en escribirlo por que tengo un monton de historias atrasdadas, pero cuenta con que lo escribire! :D

**TheSquirrelDidIt: **I dont know how to tell you how happy you did me with your review! I usually read fanfics in english so I know the feeling! XD I really apreciate your reading, thanks you so much! Hope you like it! Btw Im a girl :P (Sorry for the bad english)

Mira abajo hay un cuadrito muy bonito donde puedes poner tu opinon sobre este capitulo! :O

Es como magia :P **Intentalo!**

_Besos, Ary Huyga._


	3. Gracias Mamá

**Sadie:** Oh vamos! Porfavor, dejame hacerlo, soy buena con esto de las grabaciones

**Ary:** NO! Ya te dije que esto no es una grabacion

**Sadie**: No dejare de molestarte hasta que me dejes hacerlo

**Ary**: U.U Ya que, hazlo...

**Sadie**: Los personajes de esta historia** NO** pertensen a Ary! Son creaciones de mi maravilloso padre **Rick Riordan**

**Ary**: Acavas de destruir mi felicidad, gracias u.u

**Sadie**: Denada :D

* * *

Love, Love, Love

Capitulo 3

**Gracias Mamá**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

Tan pronto como Hazel recostó su cabeza en su almohada se quedo dormida. Sintió como la consumía la obscuridad y caía en la profundidad de sus sueños...

Se encontró a si misma de pie en un jardín.

Un jardín estilo colonial, parecía un laberinto pero las paredes, forradas con enredaderas, no eran tan altas.

Hazel se encontraba frente a una encrucijada. Los dos lados se veían iguales, iluminados y llenos de diferentes flores de colores. Hazel se acercó a una flor y entonces se dio cuenta de que los pétalos no eran normales. Eran rubíes.

Todas las flores que la rodeaban eran de joyas. Zafiros, rubíes, diamantes, jades…

Hazel levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no había cielo. Estaba bajo tierra, de regreso en el inframundo, en el jardín de su madrastra, el Jardín de Perséfone.

-Hazel…!- Escucho una voz llamándola. Era una voz desconocida, de una mujer joven. _"Hazel, por aquí"_ Le llamo la voz desconocida, Hazel se dio media vuelta. Detrás de ella había un sendero bordado de flores de piedras preciosas que terminaba en una fuente con una escultura que Hazel no alcanzaba a reconocer.

Cuando se acercó distinguió mas detalles.

En medio de la fuente estaba la conocida escultura "El rapto de Proserpina" que según Hazel recordaba era de Gian Lorenzo Bernini, Hazel admiraba los detalles de la escultura cuando escucho una risa detrás de ella, era una risa suave, llena de humor e incluso se escuchaba inocente.

Hazel se quedo paralizada al ver de quien provenía la melodiosa risa. Ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos cafés y su cabello color chocolate, su piel se veía bronceada. Llevaba una falda corta amarilla y una blusa blanca sin mangas, en sus pies tenia unas zapatillas blancas. Veía a Hazel con una sonrisa sincera y Hazel incluso creyó ver un poco de timidez en sus ojos

"Oh los humanos" dijo ella, su voz era dulce y suave, pero no empalagosa como la de Afrodita, sonaba mucho mas inocente, como si no fuera su intención ser bella. "Siempre ven las cosas desde el peor punto" le dijo ella, mientras negaba con la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior

"Mi reina" le dijo Hazel inclinándose ante su madrastra. Perséfone junto las cejas y le dio una mirada curiosa

"¿Mi reina? ¿Sabes lo celosa que Hera se pondría si te escucha?" Le pregunto la diosa, con un poco de humor. Luego volvió su vista hacia la escultura

"Entonces" comenzó Hazel recordando lo que la diosa de la primavera acababa de decir "¿no sucedió así?"

Perséfone negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía "No, no fue nada parecido. Quizá los mortales no vean así por la reacción de mi madre ¿La conoces?"

"No" admitió Hazel "Solo a sus hijos" Perséfone asintió

"Espero no te vas obligada a conocerla" bromeo la diosa de la primavera "Amenos que quieras ser agricultora"

"¿Usted me trajo aquí?" Pegunto Hazel, Perséfone asintió.

Hazel mordió el interior de su mejilla, confundida. Tenia entendida que Perséfone no odiaba a los hijos de Hades (Plutón en este caso) pero no sabía que le gustara socializar con ellos.

"Puedes pensar en algún hijo de tu padre y mio" Le pregunto Perséfone viendo directamente a la fuente. Hazel negó con la cabeza. La expresión de Perséfone se torno triste, casi dolorosa.

"Lo intentamos por milenios, pero yo no puedo tener hijos" Reconoció Perséfone "Nadie sabe porque. Todos los dioses, incluso Hera, intentaron ayudarme pero nada funciono" Hazel miraba atentamente a la diosa, no estaba segura del por que Perséfone la busco para contarle sus problemas maritales.

"Pero el problema es solo mio" continuo Perséfone "Tu padre no tiene la culpa, así que le permití tener… bueno, sus propios hijos" Hazel sintió un rubor en sus mejillas y como el ambiente se tornaba un tanto incomodo. Perséfone pareció notarlo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

"Tu padre se preocupa mucho por ustedes" Le dijo la diosa "Pero, él es un hombre muy ocupado. Así que hace unos milenios atrás, me ofrecí a cuidarlos"

Hazel no dijo nada, se mantenía viendo a la diosa. Pudo notar un poco de timidez en su vos. Perséfone no la veía a ella. Mantenía su mirada fija en la fuente.

"De todos sus hijos, Hazel" Perséfone hizo una pausa y confronto la mirada de Hazel "De todos, eres a la que mas admiro"

Hazel no se lo esperaba. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresas y sintió sus mejillas arder. Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente, Perséfone le sonrió al ver la reacción de Hazel, pero no dijo nada. Volvió su mirada a la fuente

"Puedo preguntar por qué" Se aventuro Hazel.

"¿Sabias lo famosa que te volviste en el inframundo? Todo mundo en los Campos Elíseos hablan de ti. A pesar de que todos los que están ahí son héroes, la mayoría acepta que no habrían hecho lo mismo que tu" Perséfone se acercó a la fuente, se sentó en la orilla y vio a Hazel a los ojos

"Tu salvaste a tu madre hasta en el ultimo momento, a pesar de todos sus errores, preferiste sacrificarte por ella" Perséfone tenia una sonrisa triste en el rostro, desvió su mirada hacia el agua en la fuente y le dijo "Yo habría dado lo que fuera por tener una hija como tu"

Hazel sentía sus piernas temblar, y su corazón latir fuerte contra su pecho. Podía sentir como su frente comenzaba a sudar y aunque quería decir algo, no podía pronunciar ni una palabra.

Perséfone la vio, le sonrió cariñosamente y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Hazel lo hizo.

No pueden culparla por su reacción, quiero decir, que tan seguido tu madrastra alias _la-diosa-que-tu-padre-engaño-para-concebirte_ te dice que le gustaría tener una hija como tu. Aun cuando su madrastra no fuera una diosa griega, habría sido una situación un tanto incomoda.

Pero había algo más en eso, algo que Hazel sentía y que no podía identificar. Una sensación cálida que la hacia sentirse bien. Al menos ahora sabía que había alguien que cuidaba de ella.

"Así que, tienes unos problemas amorosos" comento Perséfone, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la vista hacia el suelo.

"Es demasiado complicado" Reconoció Hazel, asumiendo una posición parecida a la de su madrastra. Perséfone acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja y le dirijo una mirada a Hazel

"Tu padre y yo no peleamos seguido, pero cuando lo hacemos, la única persona en la que puedo confiar es mi madre" reconoció la diosa "La verdad es que sus consejos suelen ser muy inútiles, pero el saber que ella esta ahí siempre, bueno, es de mucha ayuda"

Hazel asintió, le habría gustado decir que lo entendía, pero no lo hacia. Su madre nunca estuvo ahí para ella. Se obligo a si misma a reprimir las lagrimas y a tragarse el nudo que se comenzaba a formar en su garganta.

"Yo sé que, bueno, quizá yo no sea de mucha ayuda…"comenzó Perséfone, con la timidez tiñendo su voz "Pero, no quiero que pienses que estas sola Hazel" Las orbes cafés de Perséfone atraparon los ojos de Hazel "Se que no soy tu madre, pero sigo siendo tu madrastra, aunque no suene muy lindo"

Perséfone desvió la mirada. Hazel vio que las mejillas de la diosa se teñían de rojo y Hazel no pudo evitar sonreír. Se puso de pie y se sentó en el suelo, le gustaba estar en el suelo, el suelo era algo que Hazel podía controlar. Se sentía como Percy lo hacia en el agua, era su lugar. Se recargo en la fuente y comenzó a juguetear con unos pequeños diamantes que brotaron de la tierra cuando Hazel la toco.

"No sé que debo hacer" Comenzó la semidiosa "Leo…me gusta Leo, es maravilloso en todos los sentidos" Hazel no pudo evitar sonreír "Pero Frank es tan tierno, me hace sentirme querida, segura… con Frank sé que nada va a salir mal"

"Sé que hablaste con la hija de Afrodita" Le dijo Perséfone, Hazel solo asintió

"Afrodita esta loca" Soltó Perséfone y Hazel no pudo reprimir una carcajada, Perséfone se unió a su risa y se sentó en el suelo, junto a Hazel, recargadas en la fuente

"¡En serio!" Argumento Perséfone, Hazel se dio cuenta de que el ambiente incomodo se había ido. Su madrastra había roto el hielo con el comentario de la locura de Afrodita "Intento hacer que me casara con uno de sus hijos"******

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Hazel

"Si, y el pobre chico parecía un niño de 12 años" Se quejo Perséfone, Hazel le sonrió "Pero, bueno, si Afrodita no hubiera hecho eso probablemente yo no estaría con tu padre ahora"

Perséfone suspiro.

"Después de eso, nos hicimos algo parecido a amigas. Así que le pregunte que pretendía hacer contigo" Hazel se mordió el labio, no estaba segura de querer saber que haría la madre de Piper con su complicada vida amorosa

"Lo único que me dijo es lo que Piper te dijo en la playa" Perséfone se inspeccionaba sus cortas uñas que Hazel noto estaban pintadas de negro

"¿Qué tendré que elegir?" Pregunto Hazel esperanzada de que su madrastra la contradijera, pero ella solo asintió

"Ella dijo que 'ya tomo su decisión'" le dijo Perséfone a Hazel haciendo las comillas con las manos

"¿Y que significa eso?" pregunto Hazel con un poco de molestia en su vos. Perséfone bufó

"¿¡Y yo que se!?" Se quejo la diosa, Hazel se dio cuenta de que sonaba tan molesta como ella "Esta loca"

"Entonces, ¿Afrodita va a decidir por mi?" pregunto Hazel, nada contenta por la idea

"No lo se cariño" reconoció la diosa "Ella sabia que yo ame a tu padre desde un principio, y sabia que tu padre me amaba a mi. Pero aun así insistió en que me casara con su hijo. En realidad, eso fue solo parte de la estrategia. Afrodita sabia que terminaríamos juntos" Perséfone lo pensó un momento y luego agrego "Creo que cuando se trata de juntar parejas es tan buena como Atenea"

Hazel procesaba la información que su madrastra le había dicho. ¿Que debería hacer ahora? ¿Confiar en sus impulsos? ¿Elegir al primero que viera cuando despertara? (suponiendo que esto era un sueño y encontraba una forma de regresar)

"Hazel, no tienes que elegir ahora si no quieres" Le dijo Perséfone

"Tengo que hacerlo" respondió Hazel resignada "Tengo que decidir si me quedare en el Campamento Mestizo o en el Campamento Júpiter, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir"

"Claro que tienes" Le aseguro Perséfone viendo a Hazel a los ojos "Yo sé que, el inframundo no es el mejor lugar pero, sigues siendo una hija de Plutón, este sigue siendo tu hogar. Al igual que Nico, siempre eres bienvenida a nuestro palacio"

Hazel se sintió sobrecogida por la respuesta de su madrastra. Nunca habría considerado el vivir con sus padres divinos. Estaría con Nico. Serian como una bonita familia feliz.

"Hades no debería enviarme a la muerte otra vez considerando…"

"Hazel, salvaste al mundo dos veces. Dudo que alguien se oponga a el hecho de que mereces seguir viva" Respondió Perséfone con un toque autoritario en su voz. Después de todo ella y su padre seguían siendo los reyes del inframundo

"Gracias" Le respondió Hazel sinceramente "Realmente aprecio que hagas esto por mi" Perséfone le dio una mirada cargada de cariño y le sonrió. Entonces hizo lo último que Hazel esperaba. Le abrazo.

Perséfone olía a flores y Hazel se sintió increíblemente acogida en su abrazo. Correspondió a este gesto y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la diosa. El nudo en su garganta regreso y esta vez no pudo reprimir las lagrimas. Comenzó a llorar.

Perséfone acariciaba el rebelde cabello de su hijastra e intentaba consolarla. Después de un momento Hazel se calmo y se separo de ella. Perséfone le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Esta bien Hazel, es hora de que decidas. Y tomes la decisión que tomes, tu padre y yo te apoyaremos. Siempre" Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, Hazel sintió las lagrimas volver a brotar de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Estaba feliz de saber que después de todo, si tenía una familia. Tenía un padre, una maravillosa madrastra, y un hermano sobreprotector.

De alguna manera, este pensamiento la hizo sentirse mejor. Suspiro profundamente y sintió la fuerza necesaria para tomar su decisión.

"Es hora de que regreses" le dijo Perséfone "Recuerda que no solo tienes dos opciones" le dijo su madrastra con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hazel le sonrió y la abrazo

"Gracias mamá" y con eso, cayo de nuevo en la obscuridad.

* * *

NO! No olvide esta historia ni un segundo!

Es solo que he estado muy ocupada y aparte en mi casa no hay internet! :c (estoy en la oficina xD)

En fin! Espero les guste mis estimados lectores :D

No respondere reviews por aqui, por cuestion de tiempo...pero a los que tengan cuenta en FanFiction les envio un PM ;)

El siguiente capitulo me hizo llorar...con suerte ustedes tambien lloraran jijiji

Con Amor...Ary Hyuga

**Sadie:** y Sadie Kane

**Ary:** ¬¬" Largo


	4. Hago lo correcto

_And those bright blue eyes can only meet mine across the room filled with people that are less important than you..._

* * *

Love, Love, Love

Capitulo 4

**Hago lo correcto**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

El túnel que ahora uniría los campamentos griego y romano había sido terminado.

Como señal de paz, los griegos invitaron a los romanos a pasar un día entero en el Campamento Mestizo. Al final de ese día, los romanos tendrían que volver al Campamento Júpiter, incluyendo a Jasón o Percy...y a Hazel.

Pero Leo había tenido una mañana tan agradablemente ocupada que no le había dado tiempo de caer en cuenta de eso.

A petición de Quirón, los hijos de Hefesto le mostraron a los hijos de Vulcano el bunker 9.

Los griegos se habían mostrado algo recelosos al respecto, pues no les agradaba la idea de compartir sus mayores inventos con sus equivalentes romanos. Pero cuando los chicos de Vulcano reconocieron que el mayor inventor del mundo había sido un griego, el ambiente mejoro considerablemente.

Frank, por otra parte, había pasado toda su mañana evitando una trifulca entre los hijos de Marte y los hijos de Ares. Cosa que Clarisse se empeñaba en dificultar.

En cambio, el equivalente griego de Hazel estaba en el inframundo ayudando a su padre en _Hera-sabrá-que-cosa_. Y como todos sus amigos estaban compartiendo un día maravilloso con sus equivalentes romanos, decidió pasarse el día en la cabaña a de Hades.

Nico había tomado la muy sabia decisión se comprar unas cuantas consolas de video juegos a los chicos de Hermes y Hazel tenia una adicción al Mario Kart así que paso toda la tarde intentando desbloquear a su personaje favorito, Daisy.

No había caído en la cuenta de que el día había terminado hasta que escucho una caracola a lo lejos llamando a los campistas a cenar.

Hazel apago la consola Wii y se quedo un rato sentada en la cama de su cabaña.

Habían pasado 2 noches después de la conversación con su Perséfone. Había hablado con Piper, Annabeth, Rachel y Nico y les había dicho cual era su decisión.

Todo estaba listo, todo menos ella.

**~oOo~**

Leo no dejaba de ver de reojo la mesa de Hades, en cualquier momento ella aparecería y se sentaría ahí. Luego buscaría la mirada de Leo y el la apartaría, como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos días.

No era algo de lo que Leo se sintiera orgulloso. Extrañaba bromear con Hazel, la extrañaba aun que sea como amiga.

Piper le había dicho que no se culpara pero el no podía dejar de hacerlo. Si no hubiera intentado besarla, ella estaría ahí, en la mesa de Hades. Y el haría algún truco tonto con su comida. Y ella solo rodaría los ojos y se agacharía para reírse. Como lo habían hecho siempre.

"Leo" Le llamo Nissa, su media hermana, trayéndolo de nuevo hacia la realidad. Leo soltó un comentario tonto que hizo reír a sus compañeros de cena, haciendo que ignoraran su momento de distracción.

Frank estaba en una situación muy parecida. Cada cinco segundos volteaba a ver la mesa de Hades, esperando que su novia apareciera en cualquier momento.

Estaba muy preocupado por Hazel, no estaba siendo la misma últimamente. Estaba distraída, e incluso se le veía deprimida. Ella pensaba que Frank no lo notaba pero no era así, Frank lo noto desde un principio y le pregunto que sucedía, pero ella no le quiso responder, y el decidió no insistir.

Aun así, Frank no dejaba de pensar que algo estaba mal.

El día anterior, estaban en el lago viendo el atardecer. En condiciones normales habría sido una tarde muy romántica. En cambio, Hazel estaba callada, con su vista clavada en el lago.

"¿Qué tal tu día?" Le pregunto Frank. Hazel contesto un simple "normal" y siguió callada.

"Hazel, por favor dime que sucede" Le rogó el. Los ojos de ella se tornaron vidriosos pero logro mostrar una sonrisa

"No es nada Frank" Le respondió por milésima vez. Frank sintió como la impotencia crecía en su interior y como, poco a poco se transformaba en ira.

"Hazel si estoy haciendo algo mal…" comenzó, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

"Frank, si quisiera ir a la universidad ¿Me dejarías ir?" Frank no pudo evitar poner una cara de confusión ante la pregunta de Hazel.

"¡Claro! Es tu decisión Hazel, si quieres ir, te apoyare, como siempre lo hago" Le respondió mirándola a los ojos

"¿Aunque eso signifique no verte mas?" Respondió Hazel, haciendo que Frank sintiera como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estomago.

"¿De que estas hablando Hazel?" Le pregunto el, pero en vez de que Hazel respondiera, lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Como lo hacia tiempo atrás, en el Campamento Júpiter, cuando aun eran solo amigos.

"¡Hey chico!" Clarisse saco a Frank de sus pensamientos "Dile a este patán que Vin Diesel aplastaría a La Roca en cualquier momento"

Frank suspiro y volvió a su tarea de intermediario entre sus medios hermanos.

**~oOo~**

Hazel se sentó en la mesa de Hades lista para la cena. Justo cuando iba a darle el primer bocado a su ensalada, apareció una grieta junto a ella y Nico emergió de ahí.

"Presumido" Le dijo Hazel a su medio hermano mientras él se sentaba junto a ella.

"Hazel ¿no puedes comer algo mas asqueroso?" Le pregunto el, mientras tomaba la hamburguesa que había aparecido en su plato. Hazel no respondió.

"Campistas, Invitados" Les llamo Quirón, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

"Hemos tenido un día muy productivo con nuestros amigos del Campamento Júpiter. Pero es hora de que nuestros amigos vuelvan a su hogar"

Se escucharon algunas expresiones de tristeza, pues lo hijos de algunos dioses (los de Venus y Afrodita por ejemplo) habían entablado amistad muy rápidamente

"Convocaremos a un consejo de guerra para arreglar algunas situaciones pendientes entre los campamentos" Hazel no pudo evitar ver a su amiga Piper, quien seguía preocupada por perder a Jasón.

"Por favor, consejeros de cabaña, acompáñenme a la casa grande" Ordeno Quirón.

"Centuriones" Ordeno Reyna, haciendo que Dakota, Frank y otros romanos se pusieran de pie y la siguieran.

"¿Iras a la reunión?" pregunto Nico, su media hermana solo negó con la cabeza. Nico asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa grande.

Leo vio desde su mesa a Percy y Jasón poniéndose de pie para ir hacia la casa grande. Frank, Annabeth, Piper y Rachel también se dirigían hacia allá.

Los dos ocupantes de la mesa de Hades se pusieron de pie, haciendo que Leo se preguntara si al fin se vería forzado a enfrentar a Hazel. Pero ella partió camino a su cabaña. Mientras Di Ángelo se unía al desfile hacia la casa grande.

Leo, al ver que era el único consejero que permanecía en el comedor, se puso de pie he hizo una carrera hasta alcanzar a su amiga Pipper

"Reyna de belleza" Le saludo. Pipper logro darle una sonrisa.

"Hola chico de las reparaciones"

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto Leo. Piper asintió. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, un grito detrás de ellos los hizo detenerse.

Al girarse se encontraron con una grieta que hacia un momento no estaba ahí. De esta salió un esqueleto que se acercó hasta Nico, claramente le dijo algo en idioma zombi que sonó como "Agg Bah ga gaaa" pero pareció que Nico lo entendió.

Mientras el zombi "hablaba" Nico comenzó a poner cara de preocupación. Los romanos que eran invitados tenían sus armas listas, pero los griegos estaban acostumbrados a los mensajeros zombis de Nico.

Sin que Leo se diera cuenta, Percy, Jasón, Annabeth, Frank y Reyna ya estaban junto a ellos.

"¿Que sucede Nico?" Preguntó Annabeth. Nico no respondió, en cambio fijo su vista en la playa como si esperara que algo sucediera.

"¡Nico!" Le urgió Percy, pero Nico parecía estar en transe.

Leo comenzó a ver el resto del campamento. Todo transcurría con normalidad.

Los romanos y griegos seguían con sus actividades juntos. Leo se pregunto si alguien seria tan tonto como para atacarlos mientras los romanos seguían ahí.

"Leo" Le susurro Pipper, quien seguía a su lado "Ve a la playa"

Leo se giro para ver a su amiga. Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas y se había cubierto la boca con la mano.

"¿Que?" Pregunto Leo, pero la cara de su amiga lo decía todo. Era algo así como _TIENES-QUE-IR-A-LA-PLAYA-QUIERAS-O-NO_

Leo estaba a punto de protestar cuando un borrón pasó frente a ellos.

La mayoría de los campistas se sorprendieron con eso. Leo, en cambio, sintió que algo encajaba en su mente.

Arión iba hacia la playa, Nico veía hacia la playa, Pipper quería que fuera hacia la playa... y Hazel no se veía por ningún lado.

Antes de que el mismo fuera consiente de sus acciones comenzó a correr. Corrió tanto que las piernas le dolieron demasiado pronto pero el ni siquiera era consiente de eso.

"¡Hazel!" Se las arreglo para gritar mientras se aceraba a la playa. Vio en todas las direcciones hasta que finalmente se encontró con un caballo dorado que comía dos enormes barras de oro. Junto a él estaba una chica de cabello negro recogido en una coleta, vestida con una blusa blanca, unos vaqueros y unas botas militares, la chica llevaba una bolsa de cuero al hombro.

"Hazel" Le llamo Leo. Ella dejo de ver el horizonte para encontrarse con el hijo de Hefesto.

Tenía sus castaños ojos hinchados debido al llanto, pero aun así logro regalarle una sonrisa a Leo.

"Valdez" Le dijo "Creí que no te vería"

"¿Que estas haciendo Hazel?" Le pregunto Leo yendo directo al punto. Hazel le regalo una sonrisa triste.

"Hago lo correcto"

"¿Lo correcto?" Le pregunto Leo, sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas demasiado rápido. Hazel quería irse, abandonarlos a todos ¿¡y ella creía que era lo correcto!?

Hazel se acercó poco a poco a Leo y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

"Tengo que irme" Le dijo Hazel, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"No" respondía leo en automático "No Hazel, no te vayas por favor"

"Leo…"

"No Hazel, tu olvida lo que paso en el túnel ¿ok? Solo seamos amigos como antes"

"Leo yo…"

"Hazel, por favor" Leo se acercó para tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas.

"Hazel quédate, yo no soportaría tenerte lejos"

"Si me quedo, estaré con Frank, y tu…"

"Yo estaré feliz por que tu serás feliz" Le respondió Leo automáticamente. Los ojos de Hazel se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Lo siento Leo, pero irme es la única manera que tengo para ser feliz" Leo sintió su corazón destrozarse en mi pedazos al escuchar esas palabras de Hazel.

Hazel se acercó a Arión para montarlo cuando escucho a alguien llamando su nombre.

"Hazel ¡espera!" Grito Percy. Hazel no pudo reprimir una sonrisa nostálgica. Detrás de él venían todos sus amigos, desde Rachel hasta Annabeth e incluso Reyna. Pero la mirada de Hazel se centro en otra persona.

Frank se detuvo a un par de metros de Hazel. No pareció notar a Leo, solo vio a Hazel a los ojos y dijo "No"

"Frank" Fue lo único que Hazel fue capaz de decir antes de que el la envolviera en sus brazos. Hazel le devolvió el abrazo por unos segundos antes de que él se alejara un poco para besarla.

Leo desvió la mirada hacia el grupo de semidioses que venia con Frank, su mirada se encontró con la de Nico, quien veía la escena con un rostro inexpresivo.

"Hazel" Le llamo Percy. Ella se separo de Frank y se acercó hacia el hijo de Poseidón quien la abrazo. Annabeth, Pipper, Jasón y Rachel se unieron al abrazo.

"Los extrañare" Les dijo Hazel una vez que se separaron.

"¡No puedes irte!" Exclamo Percy "el único lugar seguro para los semidioses es…"

"Estará bien Percy" Lo interrumpió Annabeth, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Hazel les dio un vistazo a todos antes de encontrarse con Reyna.

"¿Desertando?" Le pregunto Reyna

"Fue un placer combatir a su lado" Respondió Hazel. Reyna asintió e hizo lo que nadie se esperaba. Abrazo a Hazel.

"Buena suerte Hazel" Y con eso retrocedió.

Hazel suspiro pesadamente, intentando memorizar el rostro de cada uno de sus amigos. Luego les dio una mirada a Frank y Leo y tubo que armarse de valor para poder girarse y montar a su fiel caballo.

"Es hora Nico" Le dijo a su medio hermano, quien asintió y se desvaneció en las sombras.

Hazel no tuvo el valor de volver a ver a sus seres queridos, así que espoleo a Arión, animándolo a que la llevara lo más lejos posible de su pasado.

"NO" Grito Frank cuando Arión salió corriendo hacia el horizonte, encima del mar.

Leo vio como el hijo de Marte salía corriendo hacia el mar, en el camino se convirtió en un halcón y salió disparado en la misma dirección en la que Hazel se había ido.

Escucho como Percy y Jasón llamaban a sus respectivos caballos y salían volando detrás de él.

Pipper se acercó y abrazo a Leo, el mantuvo su mirada fija en el horizonte, donde ya no había señales de la chica de la que se había enamorado.

"¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?" dijo Leo, el coraje en su interior lo hizo temblar y sintió lagrimas derramarse por su rostro.

Pipper se alejó de él. Su amiga suspiro y después le dijo;

"Piensa en esto Leo; Tu perdiste a Hazel. Frank perdió a Hazel. Pero Hazel…ella los perdió a los dos"

Y con eso se alejó, dándole a Leo tiempo para pensar.

Cuando Leo reacciono las chicas se habían ido. Percy y Jasón regresaron con un Frank destrozado y él… él no sabia que hacer.

* * *

**Estamos en la recta final de esta historia :c**

**Calculo un capitulo mas y si se portan bien un capitulo adicional.**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE**

**Perdí el ultimo capitulo asi que tendré que reescribirlo xD Lo siento**

**Espero actualizar la siguiente semana, el proximo miercoles si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado.**

**Gracias por su apoyo! No olviden el review ;)**

**PD: Si aman a Leo tanto como yo, chequen mi OneShot "Ingenieros" No se, ame como describi a Leo en esa mini historia :$**

**_Con Amor, Ary Hyuga!_**


	5. El Juramento

_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away..._

* * *

Love, Love, Love

Capitulo 5

**El Juramento  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

Leo no tenia muchas mas opciones que correr a la desesperada, pero aun así, se la estaba pasando bomba.

Los romanos detrás de el no paraban de lanzar flechas e incluso algunas dagas, pero Leo ya había estado en suficientes peleas como para adquirir la agilidad necesaria y esquivarlas todas. Y riendo como loco siguió corriendo por el Campamento Júpiter en dirección a los cuarteles en una especie de misión suicida…

Con la única diferencia de que no era una misión, solamente que Leo Valdez se había aburrido de su taller y había decidido ir a ligar con algunas romanas, especialmente con las novias de los hijos de Marte. Por alguna extraña razón, Leo se sentía mas atraído hacia ellas.

"Estas muerto _Graecus_" Amenazó uno de los romanos al ver que Leo había logrado llegar a un callejón sin salida, pero el hijo de Hefesto no hizo mas que sonreír y girarse a enfrentar a los 3 enormes romanos que lo perseguían.

"Oh vamos, ya hemos pasado por esto" comenzó Leo, uno de los romanos -que al parecer se llamaba Carl- dio un pazo atrás y Leo sonrió satisfecho

"Lo vez, tu amigo me recuerda" Pero el mas grande los tres romanos, el matón de la tercera corte, según Jasón le había dicho, no mostro ningún temor ante las habilidades de Leo.

"Ven acá pequeño bicho" Leo se cruzo de brazos, indignado.

"¿Bicho?" Preguntó "Discúlpame, pero no puedes llamar bicho a un héroe del olimpo, y menos a uno mayor que tu. Tengo 19 años, exijo respeto…" El romano, cansado de los juegos, se adelanto a atacar a Leo con su espada en ristre.

Valdez, quien a lo largo de los años había completado un muy buen entrenamiento de esgrima con su mejor amigo Jasón, desenfundo su espada de manera casi automática y paro el golpe. Su oponente estaba apunto de volver a atacar cuando una voz fuerte irrumpió;

"Detente Marcus" Los dos romanos que acompañaban a Marcus se volvieron y dejaron a la vista a quien Leo menos esperaba ver.

"Vaya, así que es cierto" Frank Zhang exclamó, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Llevaba la camiseta morada del campamento y unos vaqueros. A Zhang le había sentado la edad tan bien como a Leo, sus músculos, que ya estaban bastante desarrollados para un niño de 15 años, ahora eran los intimidantes músculos de un hombre de 19, centurión de la duodécima legión.

Frank, a base de esfuerzos, se había ganado el respeto de la Legión entera y fue solo eso lo que detuvo a Marcus de seguir con la batalla

"Cuanto tiempo Zhang" saludo Leo y Frank le respondió el saludo con un asentimiento. El centurión no pudo evitar pensar en el Leo que había conocido tiempo atrás, en el Argo II.

El griego frente a él era una persona muy poco parecida. Leo había conservado esa sonrisa inquietante y el cabello ondulado, pero solo eso. Probablemente debido al trabajo en la forja, sus músculos se habían desarrolladlo e incluso era mas alto y por lo que le habían contado, mas ágil. Frank seguía siendo muchísimo mas grande que el, pero Leo ya no era el flacucho al que solía celar.

"Así que…" comenzó Leo, limpiando su camiseta del campamento mestizo "¿Qué es cierto?"

Frank no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa rebosante de ironía

"¿Porque ibas a atacarlo Marcus?" pregunto Frank y Marcus parecía tener que controlarse a si mismo para no dar un puñetazo a Leo. Algo que decepcionaba a Leo pues estaba muy ansioso de una pelea.

"Estaba coqueteando con Ginger" respondió el romano

"Y con Sheila"

"Y con Susan" agregaron los otros dos Romanos. Leo frunció el ceño y se giro hacia ellos

"Esperen, esperen" dijo elevando las palmas de las manos, como si se estuviera rindiendo "¿Ginger es la rubia?" El rosto de Marcus se torno rojo por la ira y apretando los dientes respondió;

"Es la pelirroja" Leo rodo los ojos.

"¿Estamos haciendo tanto escandalo por ella? La rubia, Sharon, estaba mucho mas buena"

"Es Sheila" le corrigió Marcus apretando tanto su espada que sus nudillos estaban blancos "Y es mi hermana"

"Suficiente Marcus" La voz autoritaria de Frank apenas y pudo contener al romano "Gracias por defender el honor de las romanas, pero yo me encargo a partir de ahora"

A regañadientes, Marcus y sus secuaces se alejaron de ellos.

"¡Oh genial!" se quejo Leo "¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una pelea aquí?" Frank rodo los ojos, pero su expresión era más bien divertida

"Piper me dijo que vendrías, y que intentaras hacer eso" explico Frank.

"¿Así que serás mi niñera?" Frank se rio.

"No es algo que me guste, pero Jasón insistió en que te cuidara" Frank se encogió de hombros "No suelo desobedecer las ordenes de mis superiores"

Leo vio a su alrededor. Romanos mas jóvenes iban de un lado hacia otro viviendo su normal vida de semidioses comunes…o tan común como se podía siendo semidioses.

"Vamos" Le dijo Frank sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Leo frunció el entrecejo.

"¿A donde?" La expresión divertida de Frank se esfumo y fue remplazada por una de incomodidad.

"A la ciudad, hay algo de que hablar"

A Leo no le agradaba la forma en que todo mundo parecía inclinarse ante Frank, el centurión muy probable próximo pretor de la legión…

"Todo mundo parece respetarte por aquí" comento Leo casualmente, Frank lo vio con una ceja levantada "Debieron haberte visto en el Argo, estarían partidos de la risa ahora mismo"

"Piper dijo que te convertiste en un buscapleitos" Comento Frank, ignorando su intento de molestarlo "¿Es eso verdad?"

La sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro de Leo lo dijo todo. Justo en ese momento, un par de romanas hijas de Venus pasaron junto a ellos, y Leo fue a seguirlas. Frank lo observo mientras "coqueteaba" con ellas y un momento después Leo regresaba a su lado, con un paso orgulloso y arrogante.

"¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunto Frank, mas burlándose que realmente interesado.

"Bastante bien en realidad" respondió Leo reanudando el camino "Aunque las hijas de Venus siempre son presas fáciles" Frank no pudo evitar reír antes su respuesta.

"Pareces de muy buen humor, y eso me molesta" le dijo Leo y Frank se encogió de hombros.

"Ese no es mi problema" justo entonces llegaron a la entrada de la Ciudad donde Termino les confisco sus armas (a Leo le quito todo su cinturón) y entraron a Nueva Roma.

Una bonita ciudad que le traía muy malos recuerdos a Leo. Roma no había sido precisamente el mejor lugar para visitar. En realidad, después de su aventura en Roma-Grecia, Leo había desarrollado una aversión hacia Europa.

"Por aquí" le guio Frank, y caminaron por las calles adoquinadas de nueva roma.

Pero la pintoresca escena comenzó a cambiar mientras caminaban, las pulcras calles adoquinadas dieron paso a unas mas viejas y muchísimo menos cuidadas. Las casas en la calle por la que caminaban estaban despintadas y muchas parecían deshabitadas. El olor a humedad y cigarrillos llenaba el ambiente y Leo no pudo evitar preguntar cual era su destino.

"Vamos aun bar" le respondió Frank tranquilamente. Leo tampoco se alteró por ello. Aun cuando el no tenia legalmente permitido beber, los hermanos Stoll lo habían llevado a algunos lugares donde Leo había podido ahogar sus penas.

A los Stoll se les daba muy bien eso de hacer cosas ilegales.

Al cabo de un rato habían llegado a un oloroso bar en una de las espeluznantes aceras. El lugar parecía una cabaña, sus paredes estaban decoradas con escudos de romanos famosos (ninguno que Leo reconociera) y algunos otros trofeo de batallas.

Frank camino hasta el fondo del bar, donde había una mesa un poco mas alejada del resto, donde los dos semidioses se sentaron. Un poco después un hombre se acercó y dejo un par de tarros de cerveza en su mesa, Leo tomo un gran trago y después dijo;

"Entonces… ¿De que hay que hablar?" Frank mantuvo su vista en su tarro por un momento, luego exhalo y se recargo en el respaldo de su silla

"tuve una visita, ayer por la noche…"

"¡Agg Frank!" le interrumpió Leo "Amigo, créeme que lo ultimo que me importa es quien se mete bajo tus sabanas"

"Idiota" le respondió Frank "Nico vino ayer por la noche"

En otras circunstancias, Leo habría bromeado con la idea de Nico visitando a Frank por la noche. Pero dadas las circunstancias, al escuchar eso, Leo casi se cae de la silla

"¿Qué…?"

"Ella esta bien" fue lo primero que Frank dijo "Esta en Egipto" Las preguntas comenzaron a brotar en la mente de Leo, como palomitas en una cacerola.

Había noticias de Hazel, la chica que le había robado el corazón casi cuatro años atrás y que se había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra… Había noticias de ella una vez más.

"¿Por qué Nico fue contigo?" Pregunto Leo y al instante se arrepintió, era lógico. Frank era el novio de Hazel cuando ella se fue, si ella quería volver a conectarse con su antigua vida lo mas lógico es que recurriera a su novio, a Frank.

"No quiso regresar al campamento mestizo" fue la respuesta de Frank, luego el dio un gran trago a su tarro. "El dijo que no sabia si seria capas de abandonarlo otra vez" Leo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca habría creído que Nico se encariñara con el campamento mestizo, pero al final de cuentas, Nico era un semidiós griego, era su lugar en el mundo aun cuando a él no le agradara.

"¿Porque te busco?" preguntó Leo, Frank sonrió

"Para decirme algo" Leo no pudo evitar rodar los ojos

"¿Algo que no me dirás y solo me haces perder mi valioso tiempo de peleas aquí?" Frank se rio.

"Hazel esta saliendo con alguien, con un mortal" Leo se quedo inmóvil, sintió como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua muy helada en la cabeza.

"¿Que?" fue lo único que logro decir.

"Nico ha seguido contacto con nuestros amigos, al parecer Annabeth y Piper incluso se han reunido con ella, así que Hazel sabe como hemos estado durante todo este tiempo" Frank hizo una pausa, dándole tiempo a Leo para asimilar lo que le había dicho.

Durante todo este tiempo, durante cuatro años de su vida, los peores cuatro años, su mejor amiga había estado viendo a en secreto a la única razón de su miseria y no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

"¿Sabes que?" le dijo a Frank "Te propongo un brindis" Frank frunció el entrecejo pero después de unos segundos asintió

"Brindemos entonces, pero ¿porque?"

"Brindemos" dijo Leo "Por las mejores amigas, por los secretos y por las traiciones" Leo levanto su tarro, y Frank choco el suyo, con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

"No te he contado todo" le advirtió Frank. Leo dejo su tarro ahora vacío en la mesa y le sonrió para después responderle.

"Entonces supongo que el día de hoy brindaremos muchísimo"

"Hazel sabe como has estado actuando últimamente" Le dijo Frank y Leo rompió en una carcajada, el mesero llego con otro par de tarros para ellos pero Leo lo detuvo.

"Denos unos segundos" dijo, Leo levanto su tarro hacia Frank quien lo choco aun riendo.

"¿Ahora porque?" le preguntó Frank.

"Por las mujeres que te abandonan y después fingen preocuparse por ti" respondió Leo, Frank asintió y los dos bebieron su cerveza hasta que entregaron el par de tarros vacíos al mesero.

El hombre se fue riendo y susurrando "_Mujeres_" entre dientes, un momento después volvió con otro par de tarros.

"Así que la pequeña Hazel esta saliendo con alguien" comento Leo tan casualmente como pudo, después comenzó a reírse.

"¿De que te ríes, enano?" pregunto Frank, sintiendo sus mejillas comenzar a ruborizarse debido al alcohol.

"Debes estar muriendo de enojo" Frank levanto una ceja y Leo le explico;

"Si no soportabas la idea de Hazel saliendo con un griego tan magnifico como yo, el hecho de que salga con un mortal…debe ser la muerte" Frank rodo los ojos pero después, quizá por el efecto del alcohol, comenzó a reírse.

La noche siguió, y con ella los brindis de un par de semidioses heridos por la misma mujer. En el transcurso de la noche ellos brindaron por las mujeres que siguen su camino sin mirar atrás, los mortales roba-novias, por lo estúpido que el amor puede llegar a ser, por los estúpidos caballos que corren en el agua, por los hermanos que se aparecen en la noche con malas noticias, incluso brindaron por los monstruos con la esperanza de que uno de ellos se los comiera pronto.

Alrededor de diez tarros después, Leo sentía su dolor con mucha más intensidad.

"¿Porque no hicimos esto desde un inicio?" preguntó "Se siente bien hablar con alguien que sienta lo mismo que yo" Frank bajo su tarro y respondió:

"Porqué intentábamos matarnos cada vez que nos veíamos"

"uh" fue la respuesta de Leo "Es cierto"

"Esta es la verdadera vida chicos" les dijo el mesero dejándoles un par de tarros mas.

"Sabes que" le respondió Leo "¡Esto es una mierda! Yo construí un barco volador, salve al mundo, a la reina de los dioses, ¡sacrifique a mi madre!" Leo se giro hacia Frank "¡y ella solo se va!"

El mesero comenzó a reírse "Oye chico, salvar al mundo es mas fácil que mantener a una mujer a tu lado" él le dio a Leo una palmada en el hombro y se fue otra vez.

"Creo que tiene razón" fue lo único que Frank dijo.

"Ella nunca nos quizá ¿te das cuenta de eso?" reflexionó Frank un poco después, Leo lo pensó un momento y asintió.

"Si nos hubiera querido no nos habría dejado" Frank negó con la cabeza

"¿Saldrías con alguien mas Leo? Mortal o semidiosa, ¿saldrías con alguien mas?" Leo miro hacia la puerta, a nada en particular.

Cuatro años persiguiendo chicas fáciles. La mayoría de ellas le habían causado problemas pero esa era la mejor parte. Era una terapia para Leo, disfrutar de la compañía de cualquier mujer y después disfrutar del placer de ser casi asesinado por su novio.

Pero ninguna de ellas había permanecido con Leo por más de dos noches, solo porque él no lo quería así. Su corazón tenía dueña, él lo había entregado tiempo atrás. Ella lo había hecho pedazos sin piedad, pero aun así era de Hazel.

"No, no saldría con nadie mas"

"juremos algo" le dijo Frank, Leo lo vio con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?"

"Si uno de nosotros, llegara a estar con otra mujer tendrá que matar al otro" Leo comenzó a reírse.

"Haz bebido demasiado amigo mio, además, no soy nadie para privar a las mujeres del mundo, del maravilloso Leo Valdez" Frank soltó una carcajada y Leo rio con el.

"Bien, entonces, si alguna mujer intentara reclamar a Leo Valdez, te matare" Leo casi se atraganta con su cerveza

"¿Cual es tu punto?"

"Demostrarle a Hazel que nosotros la quisimos mas que ella a nosotros" Leo lo pensó por un momento, y negó con la cabeza

"Estas molesto por que sale con alguien que no eres tu, sigues estando celoso de ella" Frank simplemente asintió

"¿Tu no?" Leo se encogió de hombros

"Técnicamente nunca estuvo conmigo, así que no, no estoy molesto. Estoy inmensamente triste, pero no molesto." Frank asintió y tomo otro trago de cerveza, terminando una vez más con su tarro.

"Tú sabes reparar cosas" comenzó Frank pero Leo lo interrumpió

"Reparar, diseñar, actualizar, construir…" Frank rodo los ojos y continúo

"¿Crees que en algún momento, alguien podrá repararnos?" La tristeza invadió a Leo, y no pudo evitar pensar en su padre

"Papá me dijo una vez, que Las personas son más difíciles de trabajar que las máquinas" Leo hizo una pausa y miro a Frank "Y cuando se rompe una persona, no puede ser reparada" Frank asintió y miro hacia un lado.

Leo recordó un momento hace casi cuatro años atrás, cuando estaban en la prisión de los primos de Quirón. El rostro de Frank, lleno de temor cuando Leo se combustiono a si mismo, cuando él le había confesado sobre el leño que ataba su vida.

En ese momento, Leo se había dado cuenta de las muchas cosas que el y Frank tenían en común. Ahora, 4 años después, Leo se sentía de una manera parecida. A lo largo de toda su vida, el y Frank habían perdido las cosas mas valiosas que alguna vez habían tenido…

Mentalmente, se regaño por haber sido tan estúpido. Todo este tiempo Frank había sido el mejor amigo que Leo pudo haber pedido. Si había alguien en todo el universo que podría mínimamente entender el dolor que Leo sentía cada noche, al pensar en todo aquello que él había perdido… bueno, esa persona era sin duda Frank Zhang.

"Pienso que se equivoca" Dijo Leo en voz alta. Frank lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?" Leo se encogió de hombros.

"Papá piensa que una persona no puede ser reparada, pero yo pienso que se equivoca"

"¿Y quien, pequeño genio, podría ser capaz de repararte?" Pregunto Frank y Leo lo pensó un momento.

"Cuando llegué al campamento mestizo los chicos de mi cabaña estaban buscando a Festus para matarlo" explico Leo "Pero yo pude ver en mi dragón un mundo de posibilidades. Siempre supe que Festus podría ser algo mas, así que lo repare y, ya sabes, el termino llevándonos a través del mundo" Leo se en congio de hombros "Quizá alguien, en algún momento, llegue a pensar lo mismo de mi"

"¿Qué podrá convertirte en un barco de guerra?" Pregunto Frank y los dos se echaron a reír.

El tiempo siguió, semidioses de la quinta corte se acercaron a ellos, bromearon, charlaron, discutieron e incluso cantaron canciones romanas (ninguna que Leo conociera) hasta muy entrada la noche.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana (o eso suponía Leo) cuando Frank le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y sonrió orgulloso. Leo podía ver el sonrojo del alcohol en el rostro del romano y como tenia dificultades para mantener el equilibro, pero ya que Leo estaba en las mismas condiciones no le presto mucha atención.

"Tienes razón amigo duende" le dijo Frank "Alguien nos va a reparar" Leo comenzó a reír

"si, alguien"

"Leo" Frank lo miro seriamente "Juremos algo"

"¿No es mejor brindar?" sugirió Leo, la idea de jurar algo por el estigio seguía poniéndolo de nervios.

"Si alguien nos repara, si alguno de los dos estuviera a punto de casarse Leo, el otro tendrá que buscarla y si ella quiere, ayudar a detenerlo" Leo frunció el ceño

"Eso es ridículo, no tiene sentido"

"¡Leo!" Le reprendió el centurión "Al menoz así le haremos ver la quisimos mas que ella a nosotros" Leo suspiro cansado, sabia que Frank no dejaría de insistir y una parte de Leo concordaba con el.

"Lo juro por el estigio" dijo finalmente "Ahora hay que llevarte a tu cabaña o como sea que se llame, no es bueno que el centurión Frank sea visto en este estado"

Frank se rio y comenzó a contar un chiste demasiado grosero en voz alta. Leo se las arreglo para regresarlo a la quinta corte, dejándolo a cargo de Dakota, y volvió por el túnel, el que Hazel había cavado 4 años atrás, hacia el campamento mestizo.

En cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada cayó en un sueño profundo.

Como siempre, soñó con ella.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Faltan 5 días para House of Hades..._

_Me estoy muriendo..._


End file.
